


Jürgen’s Angels: Candy Andy（萝卜硬糖）

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Jürgen’s Angels, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 捏他霹雳娇娃和水果硬糖
Relationships: James Milner/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 3





	Jürgen’s Angels: Candy Andy（萝卜硬糖）

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及虚假的援交、血腥暴力的打斗情节，未满十八岁及心智未成熟者请勿观看。  
> AU不对应现实世界以及现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明。

Candy Andy萝卜硬糖

“我可以再多加点钱，你看，”男人隐蔽地向安迪展示他钱包里的现金，“你也可以直接告诉我你需要多少，因为我真的挺喜欢你。想为你提供一些帮助。”  
坐在他对面的安迪心不在焉地吸着杯子里的Irn-Bru，瞥了几眼男人手中打开的钱包，“我还没吃午饭，这里的咖喱鸡块三明治怎么样？”  
男人二话不说招来服务生点了一份。又殷勤备至地询问他为什么没有吃午饭，以及嘱咐他三餐按时均匀的重要性。  
他遇到安迪这个漂亮男孩纯属意外——美丽的意外，三周前他在某个业余比赛的看台上接过安迪售卖的赛刊，那个时候他就有了一些想法，可惜比赛以后他再也没能找到安迪。不过这世界本来就不大，今天下午他在出差回来的路上刚好看到坐在公园长椅上整理求职简历的安迪，攀谈之下了解到安迪现在急需要一份工作，换言之，他现在急需要钱——可最近的面试都不太顺利。于是男人把安迪带到附近的一家餐厅，友善地请他吃点东西。  
安迪只拘谨点了一杯甜得要命的饮料——他猜测安迪或许刚成年不久，开始需要自己挣钱。他给自己来了一杯咖啡，显得对安迪求职的情况非常关心，还给了一些职业规划和专业技能学习方面的建议，接着提出他可以为安迪提供一些帮助，解决安迪缺钱的现状，而这事只有他们两个人知道，可以说是目前的最优解了。  
“看起来不错。”三明治端上来以后，男人把盘子往安迪那边推去，“挺饿了吧？”  
他看到安迪抿了一下还咬着的吸管，安迪的嘴唇很薄，唇色很浅，配合抬眼看过来的模样总让他觉得安迪也在期待着什么，那双眼睛很大，瞳仁是浅棕色的，很明亮，他忍不住伸手想摸一摸安迪梳起的额发，安迪却已经起身向服务生索要纸袋。  
男人看到安迪低头把三明治装进纸袋里仔细掖好封口，白色的脖颈上有着几颗可爱的雀斑，“你知道，我们可以在一起吃晚饭，你喜欢的话，去吃意大利菜怎么样？”  
“两百镑，”他听到安迪说，“你要先给我两百镑，先生。”  
“没问题。”男人听到自己的声音，他一开始本来想讨价还价，可他现在觉得没有必要，因此回答的非常爽快。  
“到了酒店，你再给我六百镑。”安迪把三明治放到背包里，“总共是八百镑。”  
“没问题。”男人爽快地把预付的那一部分钞票递给安迪。八百镑并不便宜，不过安迪很对他的胃口，他很少遇到一个如此让他满意的男孩，他坚信自己即将得到的将物超所值。而整个诱导过程的成功无疑也让他相当满足，他开始浮想联翩，时间所限，他身边其实没有带什么东西，他想到行李箱里的电源线还有诸如此类的东西，或许可以临时顶替一下。安迪的皮肤非常白，很适合留下一些痕迹。  
“你还没有问过我的年龄，”收好现金的安迪跟他一起步出餐厅，男人挑了一间附近的酒店，建议他们可以直接走过去，“这样没问题吗，先生？”  
“……我看过你的简历，记得吗，亲爱的，你高中刚刚毕业？”男人看起来没有被突然的提问难住，“更何况，我们都是彼此自愿的。”  
安迪安静地朝他看去，他的鼻尖在冷风下有些发红，眼睛也是，这让男人很喜欢，他比安迪高了半个头，有些忍不住想把他拉到怀里去，“不必担心。”  
对于男人的示意，安迪完全无动于衷，他不紧不慢地和男人隔着一定的距离，看起来既不紧张，却也不轻松。  
“或许你愿意聊点什么，”男人建议，在那之前他喜欢营造一种彼此宽松的氛围，他不希望安迪过于沉默，“你知道，这样我们就能更快融洽一点。”  
“更融洽？”安迪看起来有些困惑，接着他问，“你有什么要求吗？比如，需要我对你有什么称呼一类的？”  
“不，不是，”男人笑了，他颇为优雅地整理了一下围巾，“你不需要勉强自己，我也不会让你感到任何不适，好吗？我们得互相信任才行。”  
“我没有任何不适。”安迪点点头。  
“很高兴是这样。”男人重复了一句，然后开始向安迪保证他不会有什么出格的举止，还告诉他附近的那间酒店很不错，安迪甚至可以和他一起在那儿待到第二天。他对什么都好像了如指掌，对安迪的应答很是满意，因此更加体贴关心着安迪的生活和困难。  
他们走过了两个路口，这里是市区的中心，下午四五点的时间，到处是步履匆匆的人群。没有人在意到两个走在一块的人准备去哪儿。  
“安迪？”可意外总会出现，男人也听到了这声呼喊，他知道这个陌生的声音叫的就是他身边的男孩，但他也没有走开。本来他们正在聊着光污染和城市内部的自然环境保护。  
在他眼中，这个被安迪叫作亚当的男人相当漂亮，也是个小个子，口音比安迪软，整个人看起来非常温和，并没有对自己表示出什么负面的情绪，倒是跟着他的那个穿校服的瘦高个男孩目光嫌恶。  
“需要我顺便载你回去吗？”听起来这个亚当是来接叫柯蒂斯的男孩放学的。  
没有说太多话，安迪自己把他们打发走了。男人全程非常有风度地站在一边，好像真的是安迪说的什么老师。  
“祝你好运。”亚当离开前朝他一点头。这让男人忍不住暗自盯着他漂亮的脸蛋和窄腰看了一会，并且遗憾这位美人已经过于成熟。  
“想吃蛋糕吗？”到了酒店，男人记得这儿咖啡厅供应的茶点很不错，“待会我让他们送过来？”  
“我不喜欢吃蛋糕。”安迪拒绝。  
这让他更想摸摸他的头发，“需要什么就只管说，好吗？还记得我们需要互相信任吗？”他还记得安迪没吃午饭呢。  
安迪跟他一起进了电梯。由于电梯内的金属墙反光，男人发现安迪虽然脸上的表情没有变，但垂在身体两侧的手微微开始握拢。  
电梯中只有他们二人，出了电梯是房间专用的门厅，因此男人开始不再顾及地把手放在安迪的肩膀上，身体也紧贴上他的背部。“别紧张。”他故意凑到安迪耳边说，满意地看着男孩开始颤抖。  
进了房间以后，安置好他的行李箱，他像之前说好的那样把剩下的六百镑交给安迪，这反而让他的男孩更加拘谨，他看到安迪拿着钱在原地静默了一阵，接着便直接把钞票塞到了自己的裤子里。  
“别紧张，”男人一再重复，“或许，你可以先把外套脱下？这个房间的暖气很适宜。”  
安迪顺从地把外套脱下来，他在里面还穿了件有些旧的帽衫，上面是惩罚者的图案，他也把帽衫脱了下来，只剩下一件纯色的短袖，体格有些出乎男人意料的结实。  
“你喜欢什么运动吗，安迪？”他问男孩。  
“我以前在校队踢球。”  
“那可真好。你一定踢得不错吧？”  
“还行。”  
房间内又安静下来，“不如，我们先一起去冲个澡，稍微舒缓一下，怎么样？你会喜欢浴室里的香氛的。”  
安迪耸耸肩，没有表示异议，这让男人更加满意，虽然事发突然，他没有太多周全的准备，但是相关的道具他已经找到了一些合适的替代品，酒店的隔音也完全没有问题，他有些兴奋和期待，尤其是看到安迪已经走到浴室门口，朝他侧身示意。  
他喜滋滋地想再继续维持一下温柔的形象，先进去浴室开始给圆弧形的浴缸放水，他惬意地在浴缸边缘坐着，看到安迪把门反锁。  
“没有必要，蜜糖，”他笑了，“没有人来打扰我们的。”  
“啊，这再好不过啦。”  
男人终于看到安迪笑了，不太像之前那副我见犹怜的神态，反而有一些恶作剧的顽皮，但他喜欢。  
“水够了吗？”安迪问。  
“差不多……”就在男人俯身试水温的一瞬，他感到后背被人猛踢了一脚，力气之大，仿佛五脏六腑都要从喉咙里被挤出来。  
没有等他的惨叫声发出，安迪一把将他摁进了即将被注满的浴缸里。他的鼻腔和口腔毫无防备地被灌入带有泡沫的热水，只能无措地疯狂挣扎。  
“喜欢吗，先生？”安迪稳稳地摁住了他，没有去管浴缸内被激起的水花，“你想在这儿干些什么呢？我想大概不是这回事吧？”  
就在男人感到自己快要窒息的时候，有人抓住他的头发把他从水里粗暴地扯了出来，“爽吗？”  
疯狂地将肺部的水咳出，男人还不忘努力地从湿滑的地面站起，他不知道这个小婊子要玩哪一套，但是他还是相信凭借体型和力量的优势，自己能够让他后悔玩这个，“这过分了，安迪，亲爱的。”  
“是吗？”可是安迪却好像看穿了他的行动，在男人蓄谋出手时就已经一拳打到了他的鼻梁骨上，“我可不觉得，你怎么看，还要继续玩吗？”安迪笑着又在他肾的位置补了一拳，力道非常狠。男人当即哀嚎出声。  
“你话太多了，可惜说的都是废话，”安迪一把将他拉起，又给了他一巴掌，“你有空的时候真的得把自己的话录下来听听，就像《窈窕淑女》里的那位语言学博士一样。你就知道自己多恶心了。”  
“我，我还有八百镑，安迪，别这样。”男人开始求饶，鼻血往下流到了他的嘴里，“你完全可以说的，对不对？”  
“那倒不必，毕竟是八百镑，”安迪说话间又躲开了男人的一次攻击，这次他顺势屈膝踢撞到男人的下身，直接让他尖叫着倒在地上，“说说看，”安迪半蹲，“八百镑会有什么待遇？”   
“没有，”男人含糊不清地说，他呼吸困难，但还是勉强出声，“这只是一次约会，安迪，你知道的。我不会勉强你做任何事。”  
“或者再给你灌点水你会说点真话呢？”安迪没有受对方大叫的影响，又把男人摁回浴缸，“约会，你这种垃圾就是这么解释约会的吗？满大街搜索青少年，用他妈各种方式把他们拐到酒店，这就是你说的他妈自愿不强迫？你以为你披了一张道貌岸然的皮就是绅士了吗，隔老远我都能闻到你身上臭水沟的味道！”  
或许是求生的欲望释然，男人这次的挣扎起了效果，他往后把安迪撞了个趔趄，随即开始了自己的反击。浴缸边那些装精油的颇有分量的玻璃瓶成了他的武器，他目眦尽裂，把那些东西朝安迪扔去。  
安迪直接抽出了皮带，灵巧地躲闪过两个瓶子，抽飞了一个，而男人也已经把金属制的矮形支架拿在手中，往安迪身上砸去。  
“这就是为什么我最不想用这个方案，”安迪夸张地叹了口气，“简直低效，还非常恶心人。”  
支架没有砸到安迪身上，而安迪手上的皮带准确地抽到了男人的眼睛，早已不耐烦的安迪决定速战速决，他抢过金属支架往男人的背部砸了好几下，在他还来不及反应的时候，又用皮带拉住男人的脖颈，顺手往墙上砸了三次，最后一次祸及旁边的镜子，碎片落了一地。  
“还来吗，”安迪又踢了对方一脚，“人渣！”  
对方已经一动不动，安迪发现他还在轻微呼吸，便走出了一团糟的浴室。  
亚当的电话适时打了进来。  
“希望你玩得开心，亲爱的。”他故意用甜得发腻的声音说。  
“哦，亚当，别提了，”安迪飞快拉开男人的行李箱，翻出他的笔记本电脑，“这个变态浪费了我太多时间，你们当初干嘛非要选这个方案，直接把他打晕把东西拿到手不就完了吗？行了，东西已经到手。”  
“你没事吧？”亚当问。  
“一团糟，衣服全毁了，我还得洗个澡，”安迪回过头，看到男人慢慢爬出浴室，目标是写字桌上的电话，又过去补了一脚，“我跟米利约好了晚上六点见面的。”  
“可是当初也是前辈说要顺便好好教训这个人渣让他这辈子听到苏格兰口音就腿软的呀。”亚当大概开了外放，安迪听到Taki酱的声音。  
“行了，情报局也盯他很久，我得到消息他们要过来吃个现成，你先拿到东西就行，准备撤退吧，”亚当笑了一声，“报告我会帮你打给尤尔根，另外，米利刚离开学校的办公室，所以，你快一点不会迟到。”  
“你还在监控他？”安迪走到独立淋浴间草草冲了个澡，卸掉了脸上的一些伪装，还好卧室里的穿衣镜没受波及，他换好背包里的衣服，用了点酒店的发胶把额发都梳好，须后水的味道也还可以，“行吧，我知道安全性，但是他要是知道了，我怎么办呀，米利很聪明的，就算是我也不能保证他不会对我生气。”  
“热恋中的安迪前辈让我不适。”唯一单身的Taki酱说。  
通话中止，安迪把之前丢到包里的三明治翻了出来，他有点后悔干嘛要顺口点自己喜欢的口味。  
“浪费。”  
见米利之前他可以在路上先填饱一下肚子是真的，毕竟他在公园里待着真的没有吃午饭。  
拉上帽衫，感谢这个房间的私密性，安迪可以直接从电梯下去不被别人撞见。不过情报局的公务员们比他预想的速度来得更快，他刚走到酒店外面的街道上，就看到他们毫不掩饰大摇大摆地开着锃亮的跑车和装甲车出现，一群西装革履戴着通信器的人坚定不移地往酒店内部走。  
安迪如同许多好事的围观者一样站着看了一会，正当他要转身离开的时候，他感到一道目光从那群黑西装里扫视了过来。  
“是那小子。”安迪甚至朝他笑了笑，随后隐匿在人群中。  
当然安迪没有迟到，不过米利已经像往常那样提前到了见面地点。这个时候刚好是红灯，安迪站在街边的一头，看着米利安静地等待着自己。一时间，他居然感受到除了见面的热切以外的一丝心悸。红灯的时间不长，可他还是考虑了一会儿自己可能遥遥无期的退休。  
“报告完成，任务成功，”亚当的信息又传了进来，“希望没有打扰你和米利的约会，有个好消息，接下来一个月你都会是没有任务的休假状态，好好玩吧。”  
“除非有突发任务。”安迪说。  
“你居然也会患得患失，”亚当表示惊讶，“有空带我们跟米利见个面啊，个人角度而言，我觉得他是个好人。”  
“那就别再盯着他啦。”  
米利也早就发现了在对面的安迪，所以在安迪跳过来抱他时能牢牢接住，“工作累吗？”  
“不累，”安迪故意在米利的脖颈处待了一会儿，他很喜欢米利的拥抱和安抚，只有米利，“我们要吃什么，我好饿。”  
他还偷偷亲了亲米利的下颔。  
“披萨怎么样？”米利建议。  
“没有菠萝的？”  
Jürgen Klopp’s Angels: Candy Andy

THE END


End file.
